Unwitting Prey
by S.K.C.B.Y.J
Summary: One-shot. Cloud x Sephiroth YAOI. MAN ON MAN. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE, DO NOT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Cloud is chased by Sephiroth, and awaits punishment if he is caught... SLIGHT S&M THEME!


_**Unwitting Prey**_

Cloud ran, his powerful legs beginning to tire. He weaved between the massive boulders that blocked his path, aware of the presence behind him that was beginning to gain. Sephiroth had been stalking him for the past hour, but it felt like longer to Cloud's weary body. Cloud had accidentally come across him while returning from an intense battle. He had known at the time he was too weak from his injuries to face Sephiroth head on and had had to resort to fleeing. He hated the feeling of being the hunted, the prey, but if he turned and fought now he would most certainly die. Cloud's breath was becoming shorter and shorter and his head was starting to spin from lack of oxygen. A large boulder loomed in front of him and he made as if to jump it. As he reached the top his foot slipped on loose rock and he tumbled down the other side to land, rather solidly, on the ground below.

He was a dead man now.

Sephiroth was over the boulder in a flash and past him and for a wonderful moment Cloud thought he hadn't been noticed, that Sephiroth thought he had continued on, but it didn't last long. As he landed neatly on the floor a few metres beyond Cloud, instead of continuing on Sephiroth turned to face him, the evilest of grins spread across his pale features.

Then, in a flash of movement, Sephiroth was knelt in front of the semi-conscious Cloud, his long thin blade pressed against his throat. Cloud winced and held back a gasp at the sudden movement and the pain he could feel on his neck. Suddenly his neck felt warm and he realised the sword had pierced flesh; he could feel a single blood drop slide it's way down his now shaking neck. Fear began to flood him as he realised this situation was hopeless. There was no Zack to come save him this time.

He was going to die here.

Cloud closed his eyes and gulped lightly, careful not to push his neck against the blade. As he opened them again he looked straight into the green pools above him, ready to face his inevitable end. But as he looked he saw a glint in those eyes, an alien look not unlike that of bloodlust, but there was something strange… There also seemed to be the slightest of smiles pulling at the man's mouth. Cloud began to worry, if it was possible to be any more worried considering the circumstances.

Then, with not a word passing between them, Sephiroth placed a strong hand on Cloud's chest to still him and he stooped his head to Cloud's bleeding wound. Cloud gasped in shock as Sephiroth licked his neck, dragging out the motion to be as slow as possible, lapping up the single blood droplet that ran part of the way down Cloud's neck.

Cloud shivered and felt his body respond, instantly feeling disgusted with himself. How could he respond to such a man? One who would kill him in but a moment. Sephiroth raised his head, bringing his face level with Cloud's, close enough that Cloud could feel his breath on his face. A small speck of Cloud's blood rested on the corner of Sephiroth's bottom lip and he bore into Cloud's eyes with his own as he slowly licked it off. Cloud felt himself shiver again and stir a little more. The heat in his body rose to his face, colouring his cheeks in an embarrassed flush. Sephiroth noticed Cloud's heightened colour and his smile widened a fraction. Before Cloud could blink, his lips were assaulted by Sephiroth's, a warm tongue seeking entrance into his mouth. Cloud pursed his lips in defiance, determined not to let whatever was happening go any further. He shook himself out of his semi-conscious state and began to struggle. A sharp pain ripped across his neck as the sword bit further into his skin. Struggling was useless, he would only hurt himself more. But he wasn't going to give in that easily.

One of his legs was trapped beneath him, the fall having positioned him less than comfortably on the ground, but his other leg was free and he planted it squarely in Sephiroth's chest. His attacker, having not been paying full attention to him, was surprised by the sudden attack and was propelled a few feet away, freeing Cloud from the bite of the sword and giving him time to move quickly while Sephiroth regained his feet. Now Cloud's only hope was hiding and so he took the most winding of routes through the boulders, knowing full well that Sephiroth was only a few steps behind him, round the last boulder he'd turned. Suddenly, he saw his chance. As he glanced behind him to check Sephiroth's position, he noticed a crevice in one of the larger boulders. He knew his pursuer couldn't have seen it; it was the opposite way to where they were running and it was only by a stroke of pure luck that Cloud had seen it himself. It looked barely big enough to fit a person, but it was his only hope.

Cloud ran all the way round the next boulder, doubling back for the crevice. Sephiroth was slightly put off by the sudden direction change, but it only left him one or two more steps behind. Cloud rounded the boulder he remembered having the crevice and sure enough, there it was. Quick as a flash Cloud was inside it, curling up into the tightest of balls to edge further from the entrance and possible discovery. Cloud balled his fist and hit it against the opposite side of the crevice. Damn it! Why was he running? He felt so hopeless, unable to properly defend himself. He almost cried out in rage, but remembered where he was in time to stop himself. He calmed his breathing, realising that his heavy breath was echoing in the tiny space. Now all he could do was wait…and hope.

He heard running footsteps coming closer, heard them pass by on the other side of the boulder…and carry on going. Cloud sighed softly in relief. Maybe he might just survive this yet. Then, a little further away, he heard the footsteps skid to a stop. It sounded a few hundred yards away, but Cloud couldn't be sure in the tight space. He froze in place, afraid to move an inch, afraid to make the slightest of noises in case Sephiroth's heightened hearing picked it up.

There was nothing but silence surrounding him now. Cloud was even hesitant to breathe, but knew he must to prevent himself from gasping for air and giving his position away.

Suddenly an arm reached in and grabbed his shoulder, hoisting him out of his now useless hidey hole. Cloud was lifted clean off the floor, his feet just barely brushing the floor, dangling in front of the grinning Sephiroth, supported only by the man's iron grip on his shoulder. Sephiroth leered at him, reached up and traced a finger along the cut on his neck.

"You're pretty quiet," he said, "but I could smell the sweet tang of your blood from a mile away."

He then licked the blood from his finger, closing his eyes in pleasure, clearly enjoying the taste of the young man's blood. In a strange way, this appealed to something in Cloud's unconscious and once again found himself beginning to respond.

He silently cursed himself for a fool. Of course Sephiroth would have been able to smell his blood. He hadn't even thought of putting a tourniquet on the wound to stop the slow trickle of blood that had continued to seep from it. One stupid mistake and he had given himself away.

And this time he wouldn't be able escape. He could sense that Sephiroth had a wary edge to his stance. He was now prepared for any attempt Cloud might make to escape. There was no hope now.

Sephiroth opened his eyes and looked Cloud directly in his. Once more that almost feral look seemed to devour him and yet neither of them had moved. Then Sephiroth began to walk, helpless Cloud dangling from his death grip, towards the nearest boulder. He pushed Cloud against the rock, not enough to hurt him but enough to act as a warning against struggling or attempting another escape. Their eye contact hadn't broken the entire time they had been moving, but those piercing green eyes were beginning to disturb Cloud in a way he hadn't imagined and was forced to look away. Sephiroth chuckled at the man's submission and once more leaned into Cloud's neck. He slowly, teasingly ran his tongue around the edge of the wound, almost delicately as if he were worried about causing Cloud pain. Cloud felt his body rouse with the touch, ignoring the screams of his mind that he was in serious danger and that what was happening was not only disturbing but perverted as well. Just as his head began to clear and the worries came to the forefront of his mind, Sephiroth snaked a slender hand up his side, teasing the skin beneath the cloth. The touch made Cloud gasp with shock and pleasure and he mentally scolded himself for getting distracted. He needed to move!

But as Sephiroth's hand reached his neck, he sharply pulled at his collar, tearing fabric away with a single yank, exposing the bare skin of Cloud's shoulders and torso. The tongue that had so delicately worked the edges of the sword wound began to work its way down his neck to his shoulder. Cloud shuddered, but Sephiroth's hand still held him in place. He was being drawn in with sensual touches and caresses and if it carried on any longer Cloud wouldn't _want_ to escape. As Sephiroth sucked at the base of his neck, Cloud felt his grip loosen just a fraction and reacted instantly. He pushed forwards, attempting to overbalance the soldier again, but Sephiroth wasn't one you could fool twice and he allowed himself to be carried with the movement, but instead of being pushed over he used Cloud's own momentum against him and spun him in his arms to push him back against the boulder, his exposed chest now facing the solid rock. Cloud gasped as he hit the rock, the wind being knocked out of him. Sephiroth brought his mouth level with Cloud's ear.

"Behave now, or else I'll have to punish you severely." He mocked. Cloud growled softly in defiance but didn't move, having noticed the serious tone in Sephiroth's voice.

Sephiroth bent down again and danced his tongue skilfully over Cloud's neck, causing him to gasp not only in surprise but in response too as he felt the heat in his body rise again.

Sephiroth reached down and began unbuckling his belt, his body pressing Cloud against the rock to hold him still as his hands worked. He undid the belt and pulled it free. He then began on his own and Cloud began to panic. He knew what was coming and it was a frightening thought. What Cloud hadn't expected, however, was Sephiroth to buckle one end of his belt to Cloud's to make one long one. Still using his own body weight to hold Cloud in place, he held one end of the makeshift belt and swung it round the boulder, grasping the other end as it came round the other side. The long belt now wound all the way round the boulder, with Sephiroth holding either end, almost as if he had the rock in reins. He suddenly grasped one of Cloud's wrists and quickly tied the end of the belt he held in his hand around it. How he managed to tie it using only one hand Cloud wasn't sure; his head was still spinning from his fall and his impact with the boulder he was now facing. As he tightened the knot, Sephiroth pulled hard on the other end of the belt, pulling Cloud to the rock sharply and holding him there. Sephiroth then tied the other end around Cloud's free wrist, making sure that Cloud was held securely. It dawned on Cloud that he was being tied to the boulder, too late to do anything about it. Sephiroth tied off the last knot and stepped back slightly to eye his handiwork. Cloud began to panic. Now he had no chance of escape. By the time he could untie even one of his wrists, if that was even possible, Sephiroth would have been able to completely incapacitate him, if not kill him outright in frustration. Sephiroth leaned in close to Cloud's ear once more and whispered gently.

"There's no way to escape now, Cloud. You might as well give up you know. It'll make this a lot easier..."

His voice trailed off, just as his hand began to trail down Cloud's chest, feeling his tight, well formed muscles through the thin fabric. Cloud shivered as Sephiroth's hand strayed lower and then moved back up, this time underneath the shirt. His fingers lightly danced over the tense muscles, causing Cloud to moan with longing. Cloud's mind was battling against everything that was happening, longed for it to stop, but the lust inside him was starting to take over, willing him to give up, give in, surrender to that delicate touch. Sephiroth danced a finger over one of Cloud's pert nipples, granting him sharp gasp of shock and pleasure. He began to rub and twist it gently, making Cloud moan and writhe between him and the rock. Sephiroth once more teased Cloud's neck with his tongue, making him moan even harder at the double attack. Cloud's mind reeled at the sensations he was feeling. It was wrong, but he had never felt this good before and his control was beginning to slip.

Sephiroth stopped playing with his nipple and let his hand trail down Cloud's chest again, arriving at his unbelted trousers. He slipped his hand underneath the waistband, but ventured no lower. Cloud's body began to scream for more. He had barely been touched so far and yet he was so aroused. He was so desperate to be touched more he almost cried his sentiments out loud, but his one remaining shred of dignity wouldn't allow him to stoop so low.

Sephiroth drew his hand back up and out from under Cloud's shirt. He stopped his attack on Cloud's neck and stepped back slightly, bringing his sword out of its sheath to rest on the nape of Cloud's neck. Cloud gasped at the touch of cold steel against his skin and froze in fear of being impaled on the point. In a flash of movement Sephiroth slashed his sword down, the blade never touching Cloud's body, but his shirt was ripped in half down the back, exposing his bare skin. He then slashed sideways, cutting through both sleeves in one smooth stroke, leaving the ruined cloth free to fall to the dusty floor. Sephiroth stepped forward and leaned close to Cloud's ear.

"I will make you enjoy this." He murmured huskily.

He brought his hands to Cloud's sides, and gently ran his fingers up and down, making Cloud shiver with pleasure and anticipation. Sephiroth ran his hands down again, this time the rest of his body following, a slight touch of his tongue trailing down Cloud's spine. He reached Cloud's waist and pulled at the already loose trousers, dragging them down to the floor, underwear and all. He grinned at the perfect sight before him. Pale rounded cheeks hovered in front of his face, clearly never been touched by another man. The thought made even the composed Sephiroth shiver a little in excitement. He traced Cloud's back with his tongue all the way back up to his neck again, once again causing him to shiver and this time to moan as his control finally began to slip, as he finally began to enjoy the moment.

Sephiroth lowered one of his hands and slowly began to caress Cloud's thighs, bringing a louder moan from the younger man. He brought his hands round to Cloud's backside, and ran his hands perilously close to a nervously twitching hole. Cloud came out of his pleasurable reverie as he did so, his conscience kicking back into action.

Part of his brain began to scream at him, trying to get him to do something, to stop the madness. But just as he was beginning to struggle, Sephiroth kissed a sweet spot at the base of his neck and he was once again putty in the general's arms. Sephiroth brought a hand to Cloud's mouth, teasing his lips with a finger, trying to push it gently into his mouth. Cloud complied, slightly reluctantly, but he was beginning to enjoy himself too much to care what happened now. Sephiroth's finger roamed inside his mouth, exploring every crevice. He pulled his finger out and replaced it with his tongue, locking the younger man in a breathtaking kiss. At the same moment, he began to stroke Cloud's entrance with his slick finger, making Cloud moan into the kiss. He broke the kiss for just a moment to murmur a warning to the young man;

"This might hurt a little."

With that he simultaneously pushed his finger into the tight ring of muscle and locked Cloud in another kiss to swallow the surprised gasp that escaped him. Without hesitation he pushed his finger all the way in, making Cloud wince with discomfort. It didn't last long as Sephiroth found that place inside him that made his whole body quiver in delight. Cloud broke away from the kiss. He gulped for air, breathing heavily.

"Oh, Gaia," he gasped.

Sephiroth chuckled quietly. "Like that did you?" he whispered.

Cloud stayed silent, not wanting to admit it though it was blatantly obvious he had.

Sephiroth chuckled again. "Don't worry, I'll soon have you begging for more, whether you like it or not."

He slowly began to draw his finger out and then pushed it in again, once more brushing against his sensitive area. Cloud hissed through his teeth, managing to stop his outcry, this time being prepared for the rush of sensations. Sephiroth then began to stretch the muscles as he worked his finger in and out, preparing Cloud for more to come. As he drew his finger out again he added a second, pushing at the now slightly stretched entrance. Cloud gasped in surprise; he hadn't been expecting the next finger. He trembled as he was stretched yet further by the new addition, his body becoming weak as they both brushed over his glorious spot. He had never before felt this good, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone, especially his tormentor. Sephiroth upped the pace, thrusting his fingers in and out, flicking the tips of them over Cloud's sensitive spot each time, the increased movement making the young man groan louder now, his breath becoming shorter. Sephiroth quickly added a third finger, sooner than he had the second, stretching and teasing Cloud until he almost lost complete control.

And then the fingers were gone.

Cloud distinctly felt the lack of pressure, his body aching for more. He almost pleaded, begged for those glorious fingers again and barely managed to stop himself in time. He gasped, sucking in air that he so desperately needed. He felt like he'd been running for days, not hours. Sephiroth then held up three glistening fingers in front of his sweat soaked face. Cloud turned his head to look at Sephiroth, a slightly puzzled look on his features.

"Care for a taste?" he smirked. With that he put all three fingers in his mouth and began sucking them gently, all the while staring intently into Cloud's clear blue eyes. Something about that made Cloud hot all over and an uncontrolled groan escaped his mouth. Sephiroth took his fingers from his mouth and grinned at Cloud in a predatory way.

"Enough of the starter," he said huskily, "time to move on to the main course."

He moved behind Cloud once more and began sucking at the base of his neck again. This time Cloud felt Sephiroth press his hot hard flesh against his entrance and gasped in surprise and longing. After what those fingers had done to him Cloud wanted to know what it felt like with Sephiroth's length inside him. He felt a slight pressure and began to moan in excitement, but nothing more happened. He waited and still nothing more happened, Sephiroth's warm tip pressed against him but not moving. He turned his head slightly to look at Sephiroth. He was met with an evil grin. Sephiroth could see the longing hidden in Cloud's pale face, but a look wasn't enough for him.

"Say it." He murmured.

Cloud frowned slightly. He was out of breath and breathing heavily, but he managed to gasp;

"Say what?"

"Say you want it. Beg me to enter you." His voice was deep and lusty and Cloud was mesmerised by it. But his stubbornness kicked in.

"I will never beg! I have my pride!" He said this in a weak voice, feeling drained from all of the stimulation and the control it had taken him to deny what he wanted so badly.

"Fine, you can lie to me all you want, but I will have you screaming my name and begging me for more by the end…"

He drew himself away from Cloud and knelt on the floor. The only warning Cloud had was Sephiroth's hot breath on his cheeks before he was assaulted by a questing tongue.

"Gaia!" he half shouted, half gasped. He felt the tongue's rough surface on his entrance and gasped again, his whole body shaking now.

"Noooooooooo." he moaned, "Stoooooooooop. Pleeaase!"

But Sephiroth ignored him, increasing his movements, making Cloud moan even louder. He teased the young man, sometimes avoiding his entrance on purpose to make him suffer. Then it all stopped again. Cloud almost screamed at Sephiroth for more but caught himself, knowing that that was exactly what he wanted and wasn't ready to give up…yet. But his body wouldn't obey as well as his mouth as he had leaned forward, his rear following Sephiroth as he moved away. Sephiroth chuckled, his eyes gleaming.

"Say it."

"Never." He said, barely above a whisper.

Sephiroth began to tut softly, shaking his head side to side. "Don't think you'll get away without begging, Cloud." He warned.

Cloud loved the way Sephiroth said his name, using his deep, sensuous voice to say it clearly. It wasn't helping his control.

"You will be mine, Cloud, you just need a ……touch more encouragement." He chuckled as he stood up again and without warning grasped Cloud's member in his hand. Cloud gasped and moaned louder than before at the sudden contact, feeling the hot flush coarse through his body even with this one touch. Sephiroth then began to move his hand back and forth, stroking Cloud with an even rhythm.

Cloud cried out, knowing he was close to his limit, longing for release, but the touch lasted no more than a few moments and Sephiroth took his hand away again. Cloud could take it no more, he needed to be touched.

"No!" he screamed as Sephiroth moved away. "No……I need......more......" he trailed off and hung his head in shame and his face turned beetroot red as he realised what he had just said. Sephiroth laughed in triumph, but even this admission wasn't good enough for him.

"So what do you want me to do, then?" He coaxed.

Cloud mumbled something unintelligible, wanting, longing, desperate to be touched but his embarrassment getting in the way as his composure dissolved around him.

Sephiroth had heard what the younger man had said and grinned evilly, but he wanted more than just a meek request.

"Say it! Say it so I can hear you!" He said, his excitement beginning to get the better of him.

Cloud turned his head to one side, enough that Sephiroth could see his eye through his blonde, sweat dripping hair. The look he gave was a mixture of hatred, self loathing and lust.

"Fuck me." He whispered.

Sephiroth was next to him in one swift movement, his mouth locking Cloud's in a heart stopping kiss, their tongues battling each other with a desperate need. Sephiroth broke the kiss and looked Cloud straight in the eyes. He leered at him, his excitement mounting.

"As you wish." He said.

Cloud could feel Sephiroth pressing against his entrance, fingers not needed anymore. Cloud took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Sephiroth murmured.

Cloud could only nod as his excitement became too much for him.

With a grunt Sephiroth began to slide himself in. Cloud's mind exploded with pleasure, his senses reeling. As Sephiroth once more pushed against his most sensitive spot he cried out, lights flashing in front of his eyes. He could feel the tightness, the warmth. Sephiroth's steadily increasing breath on his back only added to the pleasure. Sephiroth pulled back, pushing in again and again, the pace quickening every time. Cloud moaned and moaned, struggling to breathe. He pulled tight at the belts holding him to the rock, grateful for something to grasp. Each thrust made Cloud dizzier and dizzier, bringing him closer to the edge and release. But he was enjoying himself too much, he didn't want it to end…

He held it back, desperate to prolong the pleasure, desperate not to finish before Sephiroth. That would only further shame him, if it was possible to be shamed any more. Sephiroth was also beginning to lose control, his movements getting faster, rougher. They were both breathing heavily, loud enough to hear. Sephiroth could also feel he was getting close and could feel Cloud beginning to shake beneath him with the tension of not releasing. He smiled to himself. Cloud was a strong man, had been tough to follow all those miles as they weaved through the boulder field. He was skilled, but it had been a worthwhile chase. He closed his eyes as another wave of pleasure ripped through him. Yes, he thought, it had definitely been worthwhile.

Cloud was moaning under the strain, losing himself in the movements of the general. He was beginning to lose control, lose his hold on his inevitable release. But he didn't care. The world was pure bliss at this very moment and all he wanted was to prolong the moment.

But his plans were torn apart as the general got quicker and quicker, delving deeper and deeper into him, his whole body alive and moving in sync with him. Sephiroth was going wild at the thought of what he was doing to this young man, that he was his first, that he had been the one to taint the purity in him. He felt his control begin to slip, the end looming closer and closer as he worked Cloud masterfully, responding to each moan and pant with even more enthusiasm. It wasn't good. At this rate he would finish first and he couldn't have that. As a last resort, Sephiroth began pumping Cloud's hard flushed length, encouraging him to his own release. Cloud cried out at the contact, the pleasure intensifying hundredfold. His control completely crashed around him as Sephiroth timed his hand movements with his thrusts, bringing him unbearably close. As he felt himself start to dribble from his end at Sephiroth's touch, he felt Sephiroth lose rhythm, start to move more erratically. He was losing it as well. Then the world exploded in a flash of white light around him as he reached his orgasm, crying out Sephiroth's name as the general met his own release deep inside him. He was too distracted to hear Sephiroth call his name out too, something the general was entirely grateful for. They rode the wave of pleasure together, locked in place, neither of them able to move as the joint orgasm ripped through them. Cloud felt the rush begin to fade, as well as the light around him. The pleasure had drained him severely and he slipped into the dark abyss that was unconsciousness.

..................................................................................

Cloud woke and stared bleary eyed around him. He was surrounded by sandy dirt and huge boulders. He wondered if he had passed out from the heat or hunger on his way home.

Then he remembered the nightmarish dream he'd had.

He sat bolt upright and looked around him. He was dressed bar his top, which was nowhere to be seen. He looked around him, but there was no Sephiroth. Cloud sighed; it had been a dream after all. He felt something brush his shoulder and reached up to feel. His top was tied round his neck like a tourniquet.

Cloud saw his wrist out of the corner of his eye as he reached for his neck and stared at it in disbelief.

Why was his leather belt tied to his wrist…


End file.
